A Yummy and Pointless Lime
by Aseret Kitsune
Summary: Shonen ai, Yaoi. HxK. Don't like don't read. When mommy's away, kitsune will play. Based off a dream. Oneshot.


As the title suggests, this is a yummy and pointless lime. A lime based off of a dream I had… don't ask, just don't ask. More on my other story's later. For now, be content with this.

Aseret does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If she did, the show would be _**way**_ different.

Enjoy the fic! And review afterwards!

----

"Hiei, would you like to come over to my house today? My family will be gone and I don't want to be alone," Kurama invited.

Hiei didn't understand Kurama sometimes. "I guess," he agreed. He didn't have anything to day anyways. Why not spend the day with the red head?

Kurama smiled, slyly. "Thank you, Hiei."

_What is that fox up to? _Hiei wondered.

Kurama started towards his house, all the while that devious smile on his face and a plan forming fast in his mind.

_This should work out perfectly. You're in for a surprise, Hiei._

Kurama was in the kitchen awaiting Hiei.

_He should be here soon. I just can't wait!_

And right on cue, came Hiei.

"Hello, fox."

"Hello, Hiei. Would you like some sweet snow?"

Hiei perked up at the offer. He loved sweet snow!

"Hai!"

Kurama chuckled and said, "Okay, Hiei. Let me go get it.

Kurama walked to the freezer and brought out vanilla flavored ice cream. He handed it to the little fire koorime who took it eagerly.

"So, hiei, would you like to watch a movie?"

"Hn," Hiei shrugged. He didn't really care what they did.

He led the fire demon to the couch and put on a movie that he picked randomly.

Hiei was taking his time eating his sweet snow. After two minutes and forty-three seconds later, Hiei was done with his sweet snow and getting quite bored.

Kurama smiled his sly smile and turned off the movie, receiving a questioning look from Hiei.

"Hiei, would you like to do something a bit more…fun?" asked the kitsune in a slightly seductive tone.

The fire demon carefully nodded. _What is Kurama up to?_

"Then follow me, Hiei." Kurama walked into the kitchen, Hiei right behind him.

"What fun thing are we-" Hiei started but was cut off as Kurama's lips touched his own.

Kurama cupped the fire koorime's face as he broke the kiss off, giving Hiei a chance to breath.

"K-Kurama?" panted Hiei. What had gotten into his kitsune friend?

"I know you want me, Hiei. Hiei, my firefly." Kurama was starting to let Yoko take over.

"Tell me the truth, my firefly. Do you love me?"

"Hai."

"Aishiteru, Hiei." Said Kurama, giving Hiei another kiss, this one longer.

Kurama gently pushed Hiei onto the table, getting on top of him. Hiei silently begged for Kurama to go further, something the kitsune would gladly do.

Hiei helped Kurama out of his shirt and vice-versa. Hiei took a moment to admire Kurama's well muscled chest before Kurama trapped their lips in a long kiss.

During their latest kiss, Kurama's hands were busy doing other things. His left hand had Hiei's face cupped, while his right was taking off both of the demon's pants.

A seductive, and in Hiei's opinion sexy, smile crept onto Kurama's face.

"This will be your first time, well it not, firefly?" asked the horny demon, ideas coming into his mind.

The fire demon nodded. It _**was **_his first time.

Kurama's smile widened. "Then I think I shall prepare you…"

"Nani?" asked the fire koorime. Kurama answered him by delicately rubbing Hiei's opening.

Hiei moaned in pleasure.

He heard a sucking noise and felt Kurama's mouth on his erection.

Another moan escaped the little fire koorime's mouth. "Oh, Fox!" screamed Hiei in a wonderfully orgasmic bliss.

Hiei's seed was released into Kurama's mouth.

Hiei was panting as Kurama came up and kissed his little koi's lips.

Hiei could taste both himself and Kurama; he found it the most delightful thing he had ever tasted.

Kurama broke the kiss, giving them both a chance to breath.

There was a knock at the door, but the two lovers ignored it, if they heard it at all, so were they concentrated on each other.

Kurama started whispering seductively into his firefly's ear and licking it, all the while, some one loudly knocking on the front door.

Kurama started trailing wet kisses down Hiei's neck and chest.

The door, being unlocked, was opened and in walked a bouncy and energetic Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"Kurama?" called out Botan.

Kurama, being distracted by something or rather someone else, heard not Botan's calling. Nor Yusuke's or Kuwabara's when they tried.

The three callers started walking around Kurama's house. They heard sounds emitting from the kitchen, so they ventured there.

"Kurama? Hey, Kurama, you th-" Yusuke's question was left unfinished as they walked in on their two naked friends on top of each other.

Yusuke and the others were left speechless as the two lovers finally acknowledged their presence.

Speechless, that is, until Yusuke burst into hysterical laughter and said, "I always knew Hiei would be uke!"

"Would you like to die, spirit detective?"

And so ends this pointless lemon.


End file.
